


Limelight

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Obsessed (Fatal Stalking) [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: A couple months later everything seem prefect until some of the girls find their boyfriends in bed with another woman. Now the boys have to prove to them that it wasn't their faults and that they are the ones for them., but as they dig deeper, a shocking revelation threatens to rock
Series: Obsessed (Fatal Stalking) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380043





	Limelight

"Thanks" "Whatever they did, i don't want them anywhere

"Seriously?" "Do you actually believe everything that they write in the magaziness?

The thing about my boyfriend is, I thought I was being so grown up, moving in with him, getting my own place, but now it’s my whole life and I’m pretty sure I've made a huge mistake. Do you know why I’m helping him with his grant application? Because if he gets it, he’ll have to travel.  
That is messed up. You need tell him.  
Tell him what? That I've changed my mind? I don’t want a relationship? We have a lease.  
That’s romantic.  
And he doesn't deserve it. He hasn't done anything wrong. Oh, and then there’s my Dad. What do I tell him, huh? That he was right all along? That I wasn't ready?  
I wish I would have said that. I wasn't ready for so many things.

"You are one of the strongest person I know and I'm so in love with you that I don't remember anything before you came along."

"I would never cheat on you. I'm too much love you to do anything that could drop you out of my life." "You are the most beautiful person i've ever met in and I promise you I ould never hurt you on purpose since you are too valuable to me."

", I'm deeply care about you to the point i know I'm in love with you and would never do anything to harm you." "Ever since we met in , i wonder why a smart beautiful girl like you would want a guy like me. A guy that doesn't deserve you as a girlfriend much less of a friend."

", i love you and i would never do something stupid like that, that would make me lose the only woman i love."

"Since the moment we met, i've fallen in love with you that i needed you in my life and not part of it."

", i will do whatever it takes to prove to you that i missed you because you are my one and only girl."


End file.
